


Twinkle twinkle little star

by anchoredlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchoredlou/pseuds/anchoredlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is an indulgent short thing cause <a href="http://littlecheshiremouth.tumblr.com">Meg</a> put me through a lot of baby feels/ pain.<br/>I don't write. ever. except for tags on <a href="http://anchoredlou.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>.<br/>If you wanna leave kudos or a comment... I won't stop you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle twinkle little star

As Louis shut the door behind him and let the door keys fall into the bowl right next to the blinking answering machine he heard a hushed “Louis!” coming from down the hallway. The accusatory tone in Harry’s quiet voice was obvious so he quietly slipped out of his shoes and made his way to the nursery.  
It had only been two days that the Tomlinson family was, well, a family. After having looked into all their possibilities, Louis and Harry had finally decided to start their family by adopting a little baby girl. They met baby Ella a week ago, her mother too young to raise her herself, and from the moment that Harry first picked her up and cradled her in his arms both of them knew that this was the start of something great.  
  
After filling out and signing all the paperwork the couple that just celebrated their third anniversary went nursery shopping. Over the years they had already come up with a plan of how they wanted to decorate the nursery for their first child – it had to be nautical themed to match the level of love and commitment the two had found over the years to express their feelings. With a lot of help from their friends the nursery was set up quickly, clothes and nappies were bought and Harry and Louis could not wait to take Ella home.  
  
Now Louis was leaning against the doorframe, gaze fixed on his husband who had their baby girl cradled in his arms, slightly rocking the chair and humming a tune that Louis couldn’t quite make out just yet. He stepped into the moonlit room, floorboards lightly squeaking under his feet, and caught Harry’s attention. In that moment he wished for time to stand still because Harry looked at him with bright green eyes, a stray curl that had escaped the bun falling down his forehead, and a smile so bright that it could probably light up a whole city if it had to. Their little baby was fast asleep in Harry’s arms, sweet little sounds escaping her lips as she sucked on her dummy.  
  
Louis didn’t have to say a thing when he locked eyes with Harry. This was happiness. This was their future.


End file.
